Brass
by Boreal1974
Summary: When Dr. Miranda Grant stumbles upon a naked, wet New Species male in her house less than an hour into her first day as a resident of Homeland, she tries to take it with her ingrained English aplomb. But it just ain't happening. Brass is fascinated by the tiny human that invades his home, and he immediately wants to make her all his. But there's one—or two—problems. Her kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Is**_ this seriously what we have to go through every time we go in or out of this place? You're really moving up in the world, Mom. At least the protesters at Berkeley knew how to spell."

Randi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her 17-year old daughter's snarky tone. Lilah had a point. Outside their two-year old strawberry-red Mazda6, the crowds around Homeland had dwindled only slightly from the record breaking heat. The one remaining seemed even more rabid than usual. Pressed against Randi's window was a puke-green sign with thick black letters stretching across it, "The Devil Set his Demons Lose! Untill We Send them Back to Hell, WE are all DOMED."

She turned away from the glass. "Do you think the devil loses his demons as often as I lose my glasses?"

A snort from the backseat. Twelve-year old John looked up from his iPad mini with a grin. "Good one, Mom. But I kinda doubt it."

Lilah sniffed, tossing her shiny honey-colored waves over one shoulder. Her eyes were that perfect shade of "I-hate-my-mother" blue. She was a beautiful girl, but right now she looked positively murderous. "I hope you know _you're ruining my life!"_

Randi sighed and inched the Mazda closer to the gates, running a hand through her own super short, jet-black pixie cut. She'd heard that refrain a hundred times in the last month. She was sure she would hear it a few hundred more in the next few weeks. Accepting Justice North's offer and moving her small clan to Homeland was not the hardest decision Dr. Miranda Grant had ever made, but it was certainly in her top three.

An egg splattered over her windshield, making her jump. Sckly yellow yolk oozed down the glass while all around them the crowd grew louder.

Hmm, maybe the top _two._

Just when she was starting to go from tense to panicked, her cell rang. Keeping one hand on the wheel she reached over and turned it on.

"Dr. Grant?" The terse voice asked before she could say a word.

"Speaking."

"This is Tiger North. The situation at the front gates is getting out of control."

"You _think."_ Lilah muttered, but looked away at Randi's glare.

"We're going to hose them down. Be ready and gun it when the crowd clears, got me?"

"I got it."

The NSO's head of security hung up. Randi gave her daughter another warning look.

 _"What?"_

"Just behave yourself, Lilah Jean. Please. It is important we make this—"

"Whoa!" From the backseat came John's voice, laced with both awe and a litle fear. Randi's eyes followed her son's gaze, her jaw fell open. A huge stream of water blasted a path through the human barrier in front of them. The guy with the devil sign was knocked sideways, slipping and rolling in the mud that immediately formed.

Randi punched the gas as soon as the road emptied of protesters, grateful the Mazda had new tires as they zipped handily into the slippery containment area, the gates closing behind them.

 _ **"Your**_ house is all ready, Dr. Grant. For you and your young." Snow's strange eyes tracked curiously over Lilah and John as he escorted them from the security area. Randi supposed that was to be expected. How many human children could the New Species have been around, if any? Of course, now they may be able to have their own offspring someday, she thought with a thrill of excitement. _If_ she could help them.

That was why she was here. Part of the reason, anyway. Justice North wanted her to map the Species genomes. He'd hinted that along with the massive gene sequencing project, he wanted her input on their infertility problem. Randi couldn't wait to get started. She'd already seen her lab, built to her specifications over the last six months. It was just _gorgeous_ and sparkly and new.

"Jeez, earth to Mom." Lilah groaned, just intimidated enough by the big white-haired New Species to keep her voice low. "How can you be a genius _and_ such a space cadet?"

Snow was holding open the outside door Randi had been staring at for the past five minutes. He cocked his head, frowning at Lilah, but Randi just shook her head at him.

"Don't try and understand teenage humans. You'll only break your brain. Just a friendly warning."

He gave her a vague smile. "Dr. Grant, I don't wish to be rude, but you sound ...odd? What is wrong with your voice?"

John laughed. "You mean her accent? Mum's British—"

"I've told you a hundred times, the proper term is _English,_ John David. I haven't lived in England for years, but I'm afraid the accent is permanent, Snow. I hope it doesn't make it difficult for you to understand me."

"No. It's …nice." He cocked his head at her again. "I like it. Flame will escort you to your new home now." He indicated a red-headed Species with a friendly grin standing in front of a golf cart outside.

It was piled high and crammed with the first of their luggage, looking like the Grinch's sleigh after he robbed Whoville—mostly thanks to Lilah. The rest of their things were being brought in tomorrow. There had been some sort of mix up with their house over the last week, but Justice had assured her it was all sorted now.

She got in as the tall Species introduced himself, then folded his own long frame into the cart. She raised an eyebrow. Her feet didn't even touch what passed for the floorboards. Even after several months of being introduced to different New Species, their sheer size never failed to make Randi goggle a bit.

She was on the—very—curvy side, and about five feet nothing. Justice had laughed when she'd joked about needing a step stool to take samples from his people, but she'd kind of been serious. She hadn't meet one yet who wasn't ridiculously huge.

Less than ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a large two-story grey house with white shutters. It was very pretty, but Randi frowned in confusion, looking across the street.

"Are you sure this is it? Justice said it was going to be the brown one."

Flame checked a piece of paper he pulled from his shirt pocket. "This is it, Doc. You want to go on in and look around while I get your bags? The young can help."

John made himself useful at once, going around to tackle the heap of bags. Lilah scowled, but reached for her duffel instantly at one raised eyebrow from the big, red-headed male.

Randi hid a smile and held out her hand for the keys.

When he dropped them into her palm, Randi barely resisted the urge to run inside like a kid racing to the tree of Christmas morning, instead of a forty-year-old mother of two with a Phd in molecular biology.

Once she was inside, with the door safely shut behind her, Randi jumped up and down a couple of times and squealed before racing up the stairs. She'd always loved their tiny, cramped condo, but this …this was _heaven._ Lots of space and light and …

Was that _steam?_ The house was cool and pleasent after the outside heat, but that was definitely steam.

She could hear water running. What the bloody hell?

She turned down the hall to the immediate right of the stairs. The bathroom door at the end was thrown wide open, steam billowing out in grayish-white clouds. Shit. They _were_ at the wrong house. She knew it.

Better go tell Flame there'd been a mix—

A loud growl had her stopping in mid-turn, goosebumps cascading down the backs of her arms.

"Who the fuck is in my house?" The voice was rough and frighteningly furious. Randi darted toward the stairs.

Before she had taken two steps, an enormous shape _bounded_ over her head. A New Species landed in front of her, blocking the wide staircase as thoroughly as a solid wall. He was naked. And wet.

And damn if he didn't look really, _really_ good that way.

 _Dear god._

She lost her balance, toppling right at him. He caught her easily, setting her back on her feet at the top of the staircase as if she weighed as much as a dandelion clock.

"You're naked. And wet." Her brain couldn't seem to get past that. "And naked." Randi felt the need to point that out one more time.

Probably because she'd never seen a man look as _naked_ as this one.

He lifted his eyebrows, thick straight ones over intense amber eyes. The color was simply gorgeous, but eerily _not_ human. He straightened, looking her over, seemingly oblivious to the fact he was bare-assed.

"Yes, I am. Want to wash my back?"

"Whaa-at?"

"You heard me."

Randi didn't reply. She was fixated on a water drop that was trying its best to run down his sculpted chest. It kept getting diverted by muscle. Lots and lots of muscle. He was all ridges and hard planes covered by the most delicious looking skin she'd ever seen. A rich caramel with just a hint of cream. The droplet made its across his right pec, coming within an inch of one flat, dark nipple before making a dive for chiseled abs. One, two, three, four...

 _Oh, dear god._ He had an _eight_ -pack.

The naughty drop hovered on one side of the deep V of his lower stomach. Right above the thick cock that hung between his massive thighs.

Her eyes widened.

Randi made a sound at the back of her throat, somewhere between a whine and a pant. It has been _far_ too long since I've had sex, she thought idly, unable to take her eyes off him.

There was another growl, even louder than the last one, but not nearly as scary. It was low, rolling rumble that headed straight between her legs. She gulped, one hand reaching blindly for the railing as she started to sway.

To Randi's shock, he fisted his length in one hand. Giving himself one long, completely unabashed stroke from root to tip before leaning closer. It was the sexiest damn thing she'd ever seen. Her knees threatened to buckle. The heat coming off of him seemed to reach for her, all damp and steamy. He smelled amazing. Whatever body wash he was using, she'd happily drown in it. Something faintly citrusy and spicy and just—

His cock was swelling. The tip fattening, turning a deep purplish-red as his length lifted and hardened. Her throat went dry while a liquid heat stole between her thighs. Randi forced her gaze back to his face, feeling dazed.

He was staring down at her, even while standing at least three steps below her. His face was starkly handsome, with this chiseled aspect that called to mind a Native American heritage. Blended with that New Species-ness, it lent him a even wilder, untamed look. His nostrils flared.

"You want me." His voice was rough. Randi shivered at both his tone and his obvious meaning.

"No," she shook her head. _Liar, liar. Pants_ definitely _on fire._ "I didn't mean to stare, but you're so _naked—"_

"And wet." He smiled and Randi's racing heart took a swan dive into her stomach. "You said that already. But you are, too."

"What? _I'm_ not naked."

He leaned in closer. Randi bit her lip to hold back a whimper.

"No," his warm lips brushed her cheek, "but you are _wet."_

God in heaven. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think …and his mouth—that incredibly irresistible mouth—was right _there._ He turned his head so that their lips touched—

"Mom! Where …"

Randi yanked back, nearly falling again. "Shit! My kids are on the porch. Get back in that bathroom! Now, naked man!" she screeched it at him, grabbing one huge slippery arm with both her hands and trying to tug him up the stairs. He blinked, not budging an inch, even when she dug her heels in the carpet and threw her whole weight into the task.

 _"Kids?_ Wait, you're the new doctor... Dr. Grant. The geneticist Justice …"

"Yes, yes," she cut him off frantically. "That's me. Randi bloody Grant, now could you please _move_ that beautiful arse?" With one last tug, Randi tried desperately to haul him forward just as her heels shot out from under her with terrific force, finally unbalancing the big Species.

Randi watched helplessly, her mouth opening in shock, as upwards of 200 pounds of naked, wet and very hard male fell towards her. Accompanied by the sound of the front door opening.

 _Oh dear god in fucking heaven._


	2. Chapter 2

**The big male** slammed his hands down on either side of Randi's head, keeping his upper body from crushing her. His heavy legs tangled with hers at the same time and his hips came down just below hers, soaking her skirt and shoving it high on her thighs. He was warm, almost hot, but Randi shivered as those amber eyes met hers. She could hear Lilah muttering something under her breath down below and the thuds as several pieces of luggage hit the hardwood floor.

"Mom?" John's voice streaking across the living room. "I wanna see my room. Which one do I get?"

"Wait! Honey, don't come up here. There's a…. problem."

"Problem?" Flame's voice, suddenly stern.

Randi groaned.

From her vantage point at the top of the stairs, Randi could see the hard curves of prime naked ass between her sprawled legs just before Flame's bright head peeped around the corner. His dark blue eyes went wide. Then he gave a slow grin.

"Brass, I've heard of a house warming," he said softly," but don't you think you're taking it a bit far?"

There was a low growl from the male between her legs. _Brass._ The name definitely fit those burnished eyes. He blinked them, then turned his head slightly, never taking his gaze off hers.

"Shut up, Flame. Get her young out of here, so I can get…"

"Less naked?" Randi suggested. She gulped as those bright eyes narrowed. He was softening in certain strategic places, but the heavy length of him was still utterly unmistakable against her hip and the inside of one thigh. She resisted the urge to squirm, but only just.

"Mom? What's going on up there?" _Dear god, it sounded like John was right—_

"Whoa," Flame turned with startling speed, scooping John up before he could see anything. "Your mom just ran into someone checking the …ah…"

"Water in the bathroom. There's a leak." This Species called Brass's voice was steady as he stared down at Randi. "It's made a mess and your mom and I were just cleaning it up. We slipped and got wet. She'll be down in a minute."

Randi couldn't help but be impressed at his quick thinking as the door finally shut on the kids' voices. "You're good," she acknowledged.

"You've no idea how good I can be, Doc, but I think you're going to find out. And soon."

"Christ." She shook her head, trying not to gasp as he got to his feet, averting her eyes with reluctant effort. "I will _not."_

 _Just how good are we talking here?_ she wondered.

"Why?"

She took the big hand that was proffered, then sqealed as she was hauled to her feet so quickly she almost tumbled head first down the stairs again.

"Damn, you're sure a little thing," Brass muttered under his breath as he steadied her, his fingers warm and strong wrapped around her hips.

"I'm not little. And why what?"

"You are definitely little. And _why_ am I off limits?"

He stood looking at her. It was hard not to get mesmerized by that impressive expance of naked maleness. And speaking of hard, something was starting to show signs of life again. She raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"You can look, Doc. It isn't going to bite." He chuckled. "Fair warning though, I do."

She swallowed. "Stop flirting with me. And get something on."

"Fine." He stalked toward the bathroom, "but only if you tell me why I'm off limits. _Now."_

"It's not you in particular," Randi couldn't help but sneak a quick peek as he moved down the hall, then almost wished she hadn't. She sank down on trembling legs, sitting on the top step. _That ass, though…_

Dear god in heaven, _when had they started making asses like_ that? She wanted to sink her teeth into it and—

He appeared back out of the bathroom so fast, she jumped."You can't have a problem with Species. If you were racist Justice never would've hired you." The steam was clearing, but it billowed around his body as he finished toweling off. He seemed to have no sense of shyness whatsoever. It was both intimidating and sexy as hell.

Then his words sunk in.

"Racist?" She jumped to her feet, completely forgetting his lack of proper clothing as she stomped forward and poked a finger into his massive chest. "You think I said you're off limits because of some kind of idiotic _prejudice?_ Well, I never…! Haven't you ever heard of simple professionalism? I'm going to be studying your people. It's highly important I don't mess that up by some kind of romantic…sexual…entanglement. Whatever. It wouldn't be _right._ But don't you _ever_ accuse me of being prejudiced, you got that? Mister?" She poked him one last time before his hand wrapped around hers, completely engulfing it. It was so big and warm. He had callouses, too. Really rough ones. They didn't hurt, but when he rubbed her palm and wrist the sensation sent shockwaves into her belly, and lower. Randi stifled a moan, trying to tug her hand away. Unsuccessfully.

"Easy there, Doc. When you get riled, it gets me riled." His voice rumbled softly, dangerously. "And when I get riled …" They both looked down at the same instant, but remembering herself, Randi leapt back as he finally released her, jerking her head up.

 _"Clothes."_ She stressed, her voice strained as she fought to look anywhere but where she desperately wanted to look. _It has been far, far too long since I have had fucking sex!_ She headed for the stairs, her legs unsteady.

He laughed. "Oh Doc, keep your shirt on." There was an odd whistle through the air and something stung her ass lightly. Randi jumped, glaring back to see Brass sling the towel he'd just whipped her with over one sculpted shoulder. He looked back at her, then the bastard winked. "For _now,_ anyway."

She sputtered, but ran for the stairs, deciding it was best to get away before she could say something she would regret. Or maybe it was because she didn't want to get caught up in staring at his arse again.

You know, one of the two.

 **"You want** her bad, huh?"

"Yup."

"Kinda being obvious about that, don't you think?"

Brass snorted as he and Flame dumped the rest of Dr. Grant and family's luggage in the living room. She and her kids were upstairs, checking out their bedrooms, but Brass's eyes wandered to the open hallway every few minutes, wanting to catch another glimpse of her.

He hadn't had such a reaction to any female since Amber, and even with her … That had been nothing like _this._

The tiny black haired human with the big, soft grey eyes had him going hard as stone from the second he'd laid eyes on her. He hadn't even cared she was in his home, or that she was human. Nothing had mattered except the pulse beating in his temple and the heat flooding to his cock. _Mine._ It was like a switch had been thrown. He was in full-on predator mode.

If it hadn't been for her kids, Brass knew he would've thrown her over one shoulder, dragged her into the bedroom and made damn sure that before the end of the night, Miranda Grant would know exactly who she belonged to. His every instinct was screaming at him to claim her. He clenched his teeth so tightly his jaw ached, pulling his eyes from the upper levels.

"I learned my lesson before, Flame. If something catches your eye, you better go for it. Screw playing human. Taking my time, being a _gentleman."_ He practically spit the words. "I am Species and I want her. So I am damn well going to have her. _My_ way."

There was a pointed cough from the top of the stairs. Flame snickered, but Brass only raised his chin, meeting those grey eyes levelly. "Did you need me to repeat that, Doc?"

Her lips pressed together, her head cocking as she listened intently for a second. Even from here, Brass could tell her kids were both still occupied in their rooms. She apparently was convinced of the same, because she straightened her shoulders, then headed down the stairs. "I think I got the gist, thank you, _Brass."_

His name coming out of her mouth made something inside him growl in approval.

He didn't realize he was growling for real until Flame snickered again. He ignored the male, keeping his eyes on the female approaching him. _His female._ All big, bold curves in one tiny, irresistible package. His hands itched to grab her, but she stopped well short of his reach.

"There's one problem."

"Oh, there's no problem. There's only fact. You're mine." Brass was feeling wild, it was hard to restrain himself from leaping forward and wiping that cool look off of her face. Preferrably with his tongue deep in her—

"I told you, you're off limits. Period."

"Your limits don't mean anything to me," he snarled.

Her delicate eyebrows lifted. "They do to me. And I don't break my rules. Not for anyone. Not even you, Brass." Her last words were soft, but the order, along with her saying his name again had him on the verge of losing it. He needed distance. Now. Before he did something that would get him thrown in a holding cell for the forreseeable future.

"We'll see about that." With a curt nod, Brass stepped around Flame and out the front door. He started running before he reached the end of the street. He had a feeling he was going to be running a lot in the next few weeks.

 **Flame shook** his head as the door closed behind Brass. He let out a low whistle, his friendly face considering. "If he didn't want you bad enough before, Dr. Grant, I think you just sealed the deal."

 _"What?_ Why would you say that?" Randi was feeling shaky. Hearing Brass talk about her like that; a veritable stranger, and so possessive, so sure, as if him getting her in bed were a foregone conclusion… It had been _infuriating_. And _insulting._

And really, _really hot._

Randi scowled, mentally kicking herself as she looked up at Flame.

He rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sheepish chuckle. "You just gave him a challenge, Doc. No offense, but to a Species that's kinda like lifting tail and shaking your ass."

Randi felt her face _flood_ with heat, until she was close to the same shade as the big Species hair.

"Sorry," Flame muttered, flushing a little himself as he headed toward the door. "But it's the damn truth. Watch yourself around Brass, Doc."

A shiver of apprehension snaked into her tummy. "Why? Is he dangerous?"

Flame stopped, one hand on the doorknob. "Don't misunderstand. Brass is a good Species. The best. He knows humans and understand them. He likes them, the good ones anyway. Most of the time. One of his best friends…" He shook his head, seeming to catch himself.

"He's a good Species," Flame repeated. "But is he's dangerous? To you?"

He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye, "Right now, Doc, I'd say he's hands down the most dangerous thing you've ever known."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Brass purposely kept his distance, as hard as it was.

And it was hard. _All the damn time._

Brass studied the doctor and her family as he would any problem, while he settled into his new house and they into theirs. He had the slightly smaller brown two-story right across the street. He would've been fine at the dorms, but after a month away, camping in the relative solitude of New Hope; the NSO's new property on the Oregon border, Brass found he was glad that Justice had insisted he take a house. For more than one reason. He liked the quiet and he liked the view.

Brass stretched his long legs across his wide front porch as he caught a glimpse of the doctor's face through her window. She was at the sink, probably washing dishes. It was just after six, so they would be done with their evening meal now.

Brass had ate earlier, at the cafeteria. It'd been nice to see some of his friends here at Homeland again. He didn't plan on leaving again any time soon. Not after finishing up the last of his forestry training with his friend, Amber. Brass was now officially the Land Use Manager in charge of Homeland.

Amber had been eager to give up the southernmost of the NSO's three properties. His human friend would also be turning Reservation over to Leo very soon. Not that she didn't love her job, but Amber was pregnant again. She and her mate, Vengeance, were already parents to twins; Luke and, Leia, the first ever girl Species born outside of the original Mercile experiments. Vengeance went around all day with the stupidest grin on his face. It was sappy as hell, but Brass had to grin himself the thought of his friends. They'd been through so much, they deserved every bit of happiness they'd found.

His smile faded as he looked across the street again.

Could he have something like that with the doc? It was too damn soon to be thinking of such things. Brass knew that. But he didn't care. She _was_ his. He may have left her be the last couple of days, but only because he was studying the situation.

The door banged across the street. Brass watched Lilah and John make their way outside over the pages of his book. He wasn't sure what to make of the doc's young yet.

It was hard for him to tell what was normal human adolescent behavior. At the boy's age, he'd already killed his first guard. And seen far too many deaths of his own kind. By the time he was the age of Randi's oldest, he'd been the subject of numerous breeding experiments. Brass growled softly. He knew his hellish upbringing was no basis for comparison to these somewhat spoiled human young. They might as well been aliens to him.

Lilah sat under a tree, stabbing at her phone, while her little brother half-heartedly tried to climb it. He knew the doc insisted her kids spend time outside before bed every night. The boy was rather hesitant and scrawny, but seemed kind. He'd watched John tenderly relocate a family of baby bunnies when he'd hit a nest the other day with the lawnmower. Brass liked him.

He wasn't sure about the girl. She seemed not to know her own mind half the time, so it was harder to get a good impression of her. He already didn't like the way she treated her mother. The snide glances, rolled eyes …and the huffy sighs he could easily hear from his yard. Like now. Randi had come outside. Brass straightened.

The girl had thrown down her phone and goten to her feet. "I am _not_ going to be home-schooled my senior year, Mom! Are you completely _mental?"_

The murmur of Randi's voice tickled his ears, but he couldn't quite catch her words. Her daughter's reply, though, was clear and full of venom.

"Whatever. _I_ got a text from Dad. He said we'd talk about me moving in with him when John and I go visit next week. I hope I _never_ have to come back to this rotten place …or you!" Ignoring her mother's stricken look, Lilah shoved past her into the house, letting the screen door slam shut.

Brass was already halfway across the street when Randi sank onto the porch steps. She had one hand over her face, but dropped it when she heard him approaching.

Tears glimmered in those gray eyes. She blinked them away to give him a wan smile. "Kids, huh?"

"Are you alright?" He crouched down without thinking, running the back of his knuckles gently over her cheek. For an instant she leaned into his touch, her eyes half closing. Something inside him tightened. He moved closer, breathing deep. Brass loved her smell already. Like dew on morning grass. Fresh with promise.

Startled, she pulled back, her eyes going wide. "I'm fine. Just a day in the life."

He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten. When she took a breath, the sweet swell of her breasts brushed his chest. Her hand fluttered to her throat at the contact. He could see the pulse there beating madly under her fingertips. Brass longed to run his tongue over it that soft, pale skin, to lick and bite and suck.

 _To taste what smelled so fine._

A growl escaped him before he could bite it back. She shivered, but gave him a shaky smile as she scooted over. He sat beside her.

"Do my sounds scare you?"

The sun was setting behind her, giving the edges of her spiky dark hair a rosy halo.

"Not always, but _you_ do, a bit." She gave him a sideways look, her gaze lingering on his arms and chest in the snug Henley he wore. She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe more than a bit. Of course, it's harder to be scared of a man who reads." Her delicate fingers circled his wrist suddenly. Brass caught his breath. He'd forgotten the book he still held in one hand. She twisted his arm gently so she could read the spine.

"Essentials of Conservation Biology," Randi's eyebrows shot up.

"Work stuff." He shrugged.

She dropped his hand, cocking her head. "You're a puzzle, aren't you, Brass? After that first day, I kinda thought I'd be fending you off with a baseball. Instead, not a peep."

He smiled. "You sound disappointed, Doc."

She gave a laugh, wrapping her arms around her middle. "No! Well… _maybe._ That would at least be predictable. Instead…. I get the feeling you're waiting for the opportune moment, like a predator stalking their prey." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He leaned close, close enough to let her feel the heat of his breath against her lips. "Probably because that's exactly what I'm doing."

She swayed toward him, staring at his mouth. Then drew back slowly, her eyes on his. "I told you, it won't work. I don't break my rules, Brass."

"That's because no one ever tempted you enough."

"And you will?"

"Oh, I already _am._ " He bent over, his lips brushing the delicate shell of her ear. "Tell me you haven't thought about me, _Miranda._ That day on the stairs, the feel of me between your legs… what have you done every night thinking about me?"

She gasped, trying to jerk away, but he slid an arm behind her, keeping her hip to hip with him.

"Have you been spying on me?" she gave a hiss that turned into a moan as he nibbled her neck. The sound had his already swelling dick rock hard in an instant. _Steady,_ Brass warned himself. But his heart was racing.

He gave a low chuckle against her skin as he tried to calm himself. "Well, yeah, but that's not how I know. I know because I've been doing it, too. Want to know how many times I've come thinking about you?"

She sucked in a breath. "No."

"Bullshit, Doc. I think you're almost as fascinated with me as I am with you. I've seen you watching me."

She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but they were shaking. "Maybe that's because you haven't come in for your testing." Brass went still. "Maybe I thought you were avoiding me." Her gray eyes were searching his.

Brass looked away.

It was true he had ignored Justice's order to all the board members and security staff to give a sample for round one of the gene sequencing project. He had no problem with the project, but he did have a problem. With needles.

He closed his eyes, the shrill sounds of screams he'd long tried to forget in his ears. His own among them. The smell of blood and chemicals and pain…

"Brass… _Brass._ Are you alright?" He was startled to feel Randi's small, cool hands cupping his face. He blinked. Twilight had fallen, but the concern in her expression was clear.

"Yeah, Doc. I'm good," he said gruffly.

"Your eyes dilated and you went pale. Where'd you go, Brass?"

"No place you ever want to visit." He stared at her. She dropped her hands self-consciously, but he grabbed them before she could go far. He rubbed the insides of her wrists lightly, thinking fast.

"Let's make a deal, Doc. I come in and give you your damn sample, and you go out with me. On a date."

"I can't do that. I told you, Brass."

"Then lunch. At the commissary. Come on, doc. What's _unprofessional_ about eating in a room full of a hundred other people?"

She hesitated.

"I'll be good. I promise."

"You've already told me your idea of good." With a laugh, she got to her feet. Brass dropped his hands reluctantly. "But … if you come in to the lab tomorrow, I'll _think_ about it."

"Good enough." He got up too, watching her go into the house. "Night, Doc."

She stopped at the doorway and gave him that smile that haunted his dreams, "Good night, Brass."

He headed down the sidewalk, when a rustle and a sudden scent made him turn. He'd forgotten about the boy. John jumped from the tree, his face wary. The boy had black hair, like his mother's, but his was a shaggy mop fell over his eyes. "What were you doing with my mom?"

"Talking."

"Looked like more than talking to me." The boy muttered, kicking at the sidewalk with a scuffed sneaker.

Brass resisted the urge to smile. _You have no idea, kid._ "You better get inside, John. She'll be worried." He stepped aside so John could go around him, but the boy surprised him by stepping close and giving him a surprisingly stern look.

"You better not hurt her." The boy's voice quavered, but his eyes were steady as he looked Brass up and down before swallowing noisily. "Because I don't care how big and tough you are, you hurt her and I'll find a way to hurt you. Got it?"

Brass inclined his head, feeling a rush of admiration for the kid. "I got it. But I'm not going to hurt her, John."

"Well, okay then. As long as we're clear." With a nod that tried very hard for cool confidence, John squared his shoulders and stepped around Brass, who watched him march into the house. He shook his head, smiling as he turned away. Yeah, he definitely liked the boy.

A movement above had Brass lifting his head. He got a glimpse of blond hair and a scowl before the curtain fell closed on the upstairs window. He sighed. The girl was not going to be so easy.

Rather like her mother. Brass thought of what he was facing tomorrow and shuddered once before loping across the street. He could do it. For a chance to spend time with Randi, he could do _any_ thing.

Including facing what scared him most.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"This really**_ bothers you, doesn't it?" Randi's voice was low, barely audible over the sound of his roaring pulse.

Brass forced a smile anyway. "Getting poked by a gorgeous woman? Nah, Doc. I'm good. But I'd rather be the one doing the poking, you know?"

"Har-har." Randi slid the icy needle into his vein. A loud crack had her eyes darting to his, though her hands stayed steady.

"Sorry." Gritting his teeth, Brass tried to ease his grip on the lip of the stainless steel counter he'd just turned into modern art.

"Want to talk about it?" Her fingertips were soft and cool against his overheated skin. He'd asked her not to wear gloves and after a second's hesitation, she'd complied. Now Brass focused on her touch and the clean, sweet smell of her. Blocking out the sterile scent of the lab and the all-too familiar feel of cold metal in his arm.

"Nope." He didn't try to hide the hiss of relief when she withdrew the needle. Her troubled gray eyes rested on his as she pressed a cotton ball to the tiny wound. Such a small thing to reduce him to this state. _God, how he hated Mercile._

"Brass, what did they do to you?"

He shook his head. "Whatever they wanted, Doc. We were less than animals to them. Causing fear and pain was their job, but enjoying it …," he snarled suddenly. "You don't want to hear this."

"I do if it will make you feel better."

Her sincere concern eased him, allowing him to cope with the surge of rage. Wrapping his fingers around her arm, Brass gently drew Randi closer, trapping her between his thighs. "There are other ways you can do that, Miranda."

Instead of pulling away as he half expected, she shivered. "Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath. "When you call me _that_ …"

"What?" he teased, running his palms up and down her arms, thankful she was wearing a light summer dress instead of a lab coat. He didn't think he'd have been able to deal if she'd been wearing a lab coat. "Isn't Miranda your name?"

"Yes." Her fingers trembled slightly as she affixed a Band-Aid to his skin, "but no one ever calls me that."

"Too bad. It fits you."

 _ **She blinked**_ up at him. "Does it? Why?" He was so distracting. She'd told him he didn't need to remove his shirt, but he had anyway, giving her a cocky grin all the while.

Staring at the raw masculinity that was Brass made it real hard to focus. And he definitely knew it.

He grinned. "It's a little old-fashioned, I think, but sexy. And smart."

"Compliments will get you nowhere," but her lips were twitching. She knew Brass had been terrified coming in here. But he'd done it. All for a chance to get close to her. Randi couldn't pretend that didn't make her engines rev just a bit. Not that he needed to do much, just looking at him made her want to purr.

Her hand still rested on his forearm and with a start, Randi realized she was absently stroking him there. "Sorry," she whispered, suddenly aware she was between his thighs, his big hands circling her upper arms, moving up and down in a light rhythm that was making her heart race.

He'd refused to sit on the exam table, insisting on hopping on the counter instead. Now she was looking up at those deep amber eyes, surrounded by his warmth and wanting to move even closer.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Doc. You want to touch me, you go right ahead." The soft rumble in his voice made her shiver again. Her fingertips still on that strong, steady pulse beat. She cleared her throat, trying to clear her head as well, but it didn't work.

"I am touching you." She licked her lips and felt his pulse jump.

"You know what I mean, Doc." Brass grabbed her hand in his, pulling it to his bare chest, flattening it so her fingers spread wide. "Go ahead. Explore."

"I …" Despite herself, Randi's hand started to move of its own free will. _God, he was so hard all over._ There was so fat on him anywhere, just fascinating ridges and skin like heavy satin under her palm. Heat spread from between her legs to her tummy, licking out to her breasts, making them ache and peak against her thin dress.

Brass made a sound, deep and wild in the back of his throat. A sound that was unmistakably possessive and scary, but she couldn't move. His warm hands came down, settling on her hips, then yanking her up so that she was effectively straddling his big thigh. She gasped at the shock of delicious pressure against her needy core, unable to stop herself from squirming.

 _"Brass."_

Dear God, was that breathless whine _her?_

"Put me down." She had both hands on his chest now, running up and down the muscular expanse, then digging in to his corded shoulders as he yanked her even closer. Deliberately, Brass ground his thigh into her center, making her head fall back, her mouth opening she tried to suck in air. Hot, tingling pulses radiated from deep inside her pussy; echoed in her clit and nipples. Her mind was going blank, she couldn't remember why it was so important to stop this. It felt too good.

"Nope. I can feel your need, Miranda. I can _smell_ it. Let me give you pleasure."

She tried to say something back, not sure what it might be, but his mouth was already covering hers.


	5. Chapter 4b

_**Oh.**_

Her eyes closed. He tasted like heaven and sin, all at once. Faintly spicy and sweet. Her arms twined round his neck. His thigh clenched and unclenched between her legs, the muscles rolling against her, driving that heat within her to maddening levels. One big hand moved from her hip to her ass, and the other cupped a straining breast, kneading the aching flesh.

Unable to take anymore, Randi exploded.

 _Hard._

Her back arched helplessly as she screamed into his mouth. Brass growled back, his strong fingers digging into her ass, his thumb rubbing that taut nipple, coaxing every drop of pleasure from her until she peaked and went limp.

Instantly, he swung her into his arms, cuddling her in his lap as she came down bit by bit. Breathing took all her effort for several long minutes. Randi could only stare at him. His long black hair had been tangled by her fingers, thrown back over those bronzed shoulders that showed the tracks of her nails. She traced one, her eyes wide, but he only lifted an eyebrow. "Marking me as yours already, eh, Doc?"

"Dear god, Brass." She blushed. "You must think me shockingly—"

"Sensitive? Oh yeah." He chuckled. "About that. Exactly how long has it been since you've shared sex, Doc?"

"Ummm, well. Three years. I think." Her cheeks were on fire. "Possibly closer to four."

His face went blank, almost rigid.

She smiled weakly. "I'm afraid dating really isn't my thing and with the kids…"

"Quiet. I wasn't judging you. I was feeling grateful I get to be the first one to touch you after so long. _Very_ grateful. Doc," Brass started to growl again. "The things I'm going to do to you …"

"Hold up, Brass. Put me down." He resisted but she poked a finger into that wall of a chest that had undone her. "If you don't put me down, that sample of yours will be wasted. I need to get it stored properly right away. Neither of us want you to go through that again."

"I don't know," he drawled while reluctantly setting her back on her somewhat shaky feet. "There does seem to be some perks in letting you have your way with me."

She snorted, snatching up his vials and turning away to put them in the cold storage. "I fail to see what you got out of that." Before Randi could take a step, there was the unmistakable swish of that big body leaving the counter. His arms wrapped around her from behind, lifting her high. Something thick and hard nestled against her ass. That something rather clearly being hs cock. She shuddered.

"There's this," he whispered in her ear. "Of course I get that just looking at you, too, but I think you made me even bigger."

 _Bigger?_

Dear god.

Randi swallowed, remembering the way he'd looked that day on the stairs. And the way he felt now, pressed against her, a scorching heat that made her want to rub back against him wantonly. To forget every last vestige of professionalism and "lift tail and shake her ass", just as Flame had warned her.

She had to breathe—to get a hold of the remaining dregs of her sanity.

"Please, Brass, put me down."

Seeming to catch the desperation in her voice, he did. Not saying a word as he watched her label his blood meticulously and then store it carefully. She went into the bathroom, shut the door firmly and leaned against it for a moment, breathing hard. That had been fantastic. And crazy.

She used the toilet still trembling as she sorted her clothes. Her panties were more than a little damp from what he'd done to her, but nothing she could do about that. Maybe she's have to store fresh undies in her office, just in—

 _God, woman, get a grip. You are so not doing_ that.

Well, maybe one pair. Behind glass.

 _Break in case of Brass._

Randi laughed weakly, shaking her head at herself in the mirror. She washed her hands, dried them, then faced the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

"Let's go to lunch, Brass. I'd say you earned it."

He smiled, a dangerous sparkle in his eyes as he looked her up and down. "We could eat in, if you want. Or _I_ could. Say right here. You on the counter, Miranda, and me—"

"Dear god, _stop,_ Brass. Before you kill me. Let's go." Resisting the urge to fan herself, Randi marched ahead of him through the halls, ignoring the low chuckle as she shoved through the outer doors into the blinding sunlight.

 _ **Lunch wasn't**_ the low key affair she was hoping for.

The strange looks started as soon as she walked in. Then a couple of smirks and muffled laughter in the lunch line. She frowned, catching Brass giving what was clearly a warning look to a couple of big males she was sure had been the ones chuckling. They smiled innocently when her eyes came back to them.

Both of them sidled to the door seconds later.

"What's going on, Brass?" She frowned at him as they got their drinks.

"Nothing." He said easily. "Shall we eat outside?"

"Okay, sure."

He took her tray and his, backing through a glass door into the stone-flagged patio. It was still ridiculously hot, but it actually felt good after the chill air of the lab.

Even though Brass had already warmed her up, after a fashion. Her cheeks heated again as she watched him attack his steak.

He hadn't said another word about the state she'd left him in. Hadn't tried to guilt her into more. Not that it would've worked, Randi told herself. But it was nice of him not to try. Of course, he probably was just so cocky he was certain things would come round his way sooner or later.

She picked at her salad, even though she loved a Caesar with all the works. _He'd been right once already._ She sure hadn't resisted him for long, _had she?_

"What's wrong, Doc? Is it me, or is Lilah being mean to you again?"

She yanked her eyes from her plate to his face, her eyes narrowing. "What? Lilah isn't mean to me."

"Could've fooled me. Seems she almost made you cry last night."

"She had a right to be mad, Brass. I took her away from everything she knew; her friends, her school." _Her twisted, little asshole of a boyfriend._

"And did you do that with no reason? Just to serve your own interests in accepting a job?" His tone was cool, reasonable. She knew what he was doing. This man was not just sex on a stick, he had a clever, agile brain. But still she bit out the words, feeling defensive.

"No, of course not." Randi stabbed at her salad viciously, as if trying to kill the poor lettuce along with a few tomatoes and a wayward piece of avocado. "Admittedly, this _is_ a wonderful opportunity for my career. Very prestigious, you know. Unprecedented not to put too fine a point on it. Justice trusting me with this … Well, obviously, it's a huge honor."

He nodded, looking suddenly curious. "Why did he, anyway? We were kind of surprised."

Randi shrugged, keeping her eyes firmly on her plate as she chased down a pea and stabbed it brutally. "I'm very trustworthy, you know. And I've worked some top secret stuff in the past. I imagine he got some rather good recommendations."

 _"Hmmm."_

She looked up to see Brass eyeing her speculatively, but she didn't elaborate. After a bit he said, "So besides prestige and money _,_ what made you decide to come here if you thought it was unfair to Lilah?"

She sighed. "I don't _necessarily_ think it's unfair. And it's rather a long story, so—"

"Hallo, Doc." Randi looked up. Breeze was sauntering towards them, an odd spark in her bright eyes.

Randi had meet the boisterous but kind female two days ago, when she'd come into the lab, rolled up a sleeve and said, _"Have at it, Doc. Just leave me enough to keep my motor running."_

She'd liked Breeze at once and sensed the feeling was mutual. The female's wide, friendly smile now confirmed that feeling. But Brass scowled when Breeze shot him a sharp, almost scolding look. Randi's eyebrows drew together as she looked at them. Then the female bent down, her lips close to Randi's ear.

"Word of advice. You might want to take a super thorough shower before coming into the lunch room the next time Brass brings you off, Doc." Breeze pulled back and slapped her shoulder heartily, almost knocking Randi off her chair. "If there is a next time, anyway." She gave Brass a impatient sneer, then walked off again.

Randi sat there, stunned. She could feel her face burning with rage and embarrassment. Her hot gaze found Brass. He smiled lazily, leaning back in his chair, hands laced over his stomach. "You mad, Doc?"

"You let me go out there, knowing exactly what they'd all smell on me." Her voice was shaking with nerves and temper.

"Not my fault you forgot our ways, Doc. And this way, they all know you're mine."

"I'm _not_ yours, damnit."

"We'll see about that." His look was smug.

"Oh. You, you—" Beyond frustrated, Randi stood, her whole body shaking. "See about this, you arrogant jerk." She upended her half-finished salad, dripping with egg and dressing, over his head before stomping off after Breeze.

 _ ****BTW, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, PMs and feedback. It means a lot. This world LD created is so funny and hot and heartbreaking, I'm glad we can all share more of it. THANKS FOR READING!****_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Randi dropped the strainer_** into the sink, dumping the pile of steaming pasta into it with a mental curse. She didn't know who she was angrier at; herself or Brass.

But being angry at him gave her a lot more satisfaction.

Tonight was spaghetti and meatballs night, Lilah's favorite. The smell of garlic bread wafted from the oven. She glared out the kitchen window at Brass's house. She was lucky she hadn't burned the whole spread. The scene at the lunchroom had been running through her head for hours. _And the scene before it._

Damn him.

What Brass had done was typical Alpha male bullshit. Having been married to one for years, she recognized the smell. She slammed the fridge door after taking out the butter to toss with the noodles. Thanks to him, Randi knew she could kiss any semblance of a "professional" reputation here at Homeland good-bye.

But if she were being honest, it was just as much her own fault, too.

She'd been studying New Species seriously for the past six months, and a good year before that just because of casual interest. Randi was well-aware of their enhanced senses. Even if she hadn't been, the booklet the NSO passed out to all human employees, not to mention the day-long orientation, gave her no excuse whatsoever. Sighing, Randi laid her forehead on the satiny coolness of the nearest cupboard.

The truth was Brass had made her come so hard, it'd rattled her brains. She hadn't been thinking at all when she walked into that lunchroom with him.

 _Goddamn him._

"What's wrong, Mom?"

She jumped. John had entered the kitchen and was now frozen in mid-step, his eyes wide.

Randi leaned against the counter with a reassuring smile. "Oh, it's nothing, John boy. Just a bit of a row with a friend. Get down the parsley, would you?"

John took immense pride in being the tallest in the family and he busied himself reaching over her head to do as she asked.

"The _"friend",_ Lilah used air quotes as she leaned against the doorway, "you were making goo-goo eyes at the other night?"

Randi refused to rise to that bait, but John wasn't quite so mature.

"You would know all about goo-goo eyes," John teased with a bite to his tone as he shut the cupboard door. _Oh god, don't bring up Ryan, for god's sake, John._ Her head started to ache at even the mention of Lilah's boyfriend.

"Shut up, Satan." Lilah's tone was acidic. "You probably still think babies come from the stork."

John opened his mouth, but Randi just shook her head, giving them both her specially patented mom look. "That's enough, you two. Let's eat."

Dinner was a rather silent affair.

 ** _In hindsight, maybe he should_** have warned her about the smell. Brass growled as he blew up an alien and tore off its head, remembering that smell—the smell of her release.

He'd already ran again this afternoon, anouther six miles. At this rate, Randi would owe him a new pair of shoes in about two weeks. Tired of exercise now, he was trying Xbox therapy to get her off his mind. But the doc wasn't going anywhere, she was too deep in his head, and other places.

He probably should just apologize. The idea felt dishonest, though, as Brass wasn't one fucking bit sorry.

Well, maybe a _little_ sorry that he'd hurt her feelings, but not that he'd staked a claim where Miranda Grant was concerned. He just wished it hadn't been a partial one. He wanted her marked with his scent, too. And his bite.

She _was_ his. And this waiting shit was going to do him in.

Brass snarled as he took the head off another alien.

Ah, fuck this, he was going to go over there and—

There was a knock at the door.

Brass got to his feet and opened it, already cursing, knowing it wasn't Randi.

John stood there, his gangly form askew in the reddish rays of light from the setting sun. "You upset my mom. I thought you promised."

Brass waved him in. "I promised not to hurt her, kid. Said nothing about pissing her off. You get older, you'll learn pissing females off is a by-product of being male."

"You live with two woman," the boy countered, "and _you'll_ learn to say sorry when you should. Sometimes even when you shouldn't." John gave him a sideways look as they stepped into the living room.

"Touché, kid."

"Hey, you gotta Xbox?" John grinned.

"Yeah," Brass shrugged. The kid should see the gaming room at the men's dorm. Maybe he'd take him up there one of these days. Brass liked gaming well enough, but some of the other males were hard core with systems that would make this kids' eyes pop. "Wanna play?"

"Nah, I'm not allowed to play Halo. Mom's rules." He grinned sheepishly. "But what else you got?" The kid wandered over to console and picked up the remote Brass had abadoned. An hour later they were belly down on thick rug over the hardwood floor, lost in the tunnels of Terraria and having a blast.

Neither of them heard the knock on the door. It was her smell that finally brought Brass's head around. Randi stood there, watching them both, a strange expression on her elfin face. "John, it's time to get ready for bed."

John sighed, but got to his feet without further protest. "Thanks, Brass. But you need to work harder if you want to get as good as me."

Chuckling, Brass aimed a casual smack at the kid's head, one that John ducked easily as he eased past his mom. She followed her son out, but Brass caught her arm before she could lcross the doorway.

"Miranda, wait."

For a moment, both of them stood there, on opposite sides of the threshold. It was quiet, finally cooling off, twilight coming down in various shades of purple. They watched John cross the street and enter her house, neither saying a word. Her skin was warm and silky under his fingers. Despite the silence and all that was between them after today, the silence didn't really feel awkward, just expectant.

"Thanks for being nice to him."

Brass shrugged at that. "Why wouldn't I be nice to him, Doc? He's a nice kid." He stepped in closer, crowding her as his thoughts from eariier jumped to the surface.

Her nostrils flared and instantly her nipples went tight in the thin silky top. Brass'e eyes devoured her. He _needed_ to dip his head and capture one right through the fabric, to suck the taut peak until—

"Brass." He lifted his eyes to her face. Bright spots of color flared in her pale cheeks. "You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Like what? Like I want to fuck you? Why? We both know that is exactly what I want to do. And you want it, too. _It wasn't enough today, was it, Miranda?_ You won't be satisfied until I'm inside of you. _"_

She took in a shaky breath. "Oh. _Oh._ You son of a bitch." Randi's temper was flaring again, but she wasn't walking away, Brass noted with satisfaction. There was both lust and anger coloring her scent... but the lust had a clear edge.

He smiled, his thumb making little circles on the tender skin on the inside of her arm, feeling her pulse pick up. "Despite your son's advice, I'm not gonna apologize. I am sorry you got upset, but I'm not a damn bit sorry for what I did. You're mine, Doc. Your body knows it, even if your head isn't so sure yet."

She surprised him by stepping forward to poke a finger into his chest. "Listen, what I want in private and what I put on public display are two very different things. I'm a scientist, damnit, Brass. I can't go around parading my desires like a… a…"

"A female who enjoys sex?" Brass was baffled. He got humans most of the time, but this was still a hard one for him. The play acting; being one way in one setting, and totally different in another. "What's wrong with that?"

She frowned up at him, leaning her head back to see his eyes. "There isn't anything wrong with that, but Brass, there is something to be said for discretion."

"You won't be judged here."

"You can't be certain of that," she countered.

He laughed. "Yes, I can. Species aren't like humans, we don't hide our lust."

"Really?" Her irritation seemed momentarily overridden by curiosity. "So everyone knows everything about who's doing who around here?"

"Pretty much," Brass shrugged. "Unless they took real pains to hide it, which no one is going to do. Sex is nothing to be ashamed of. Only humans are silly like that."

"Isn't that awkward?"

"Why?" Again, Brass shrugged. "It's just the way of life."

"Really. So how many other females in that lunchroom have you done that same thing you want to do with me?" Her voice had taken on an edge. The irritation was back, times two.

He blinked, staring into those big gray eyes. Shit, he _really_ didn't want to answer that question. And it wasn't fair, anyway. Randi was—

She nodded before he could order his thoughts. The thin, dark wings of her eyebrows drawing together dangerously. "And if I came in there smelling of another male—"

His ensuing growl was loud enough to rattle the windowpanes and raise goosebumps on her arms. He felt them as he pulled her against his chest. "You don't want to go there, Miranda." His heart pounding at the very thought of another male ever making her smell the way she'd smelled today.

"But if it's all so very casual …"

"There is nothing casual about me and you." He cupped the back of her head, the soft inky tendrils of her hair curling over his knuckles as he yanked her to her toes. Those rosy lips of hers parted, pulling another kind of growl from deep inside him. _"You got me, Miranda?"_

He took her mouth before she could answer, with a hot possessiveness that had her gasping in seconds. But soon his own knees were the ones going weak. _Fuck, the taste of her ….!_

He was absolutely rigid in his pants, his cock throbbing. Her little hands fisted in his shirt as she moaned into his mouth. With a curse, Brass nipped her lower lip, pulling her head back to get access to her throat, letting his teeth slide along that sweet flesh. _God, he wanted to mark her, to mark her hard._ Instead, Brass licked and sucked his way over soft pale skin that heated and flushed under his mouth. Her arousal was soon as blatant as his, filling the darkening air.

Her smell was going to make him insane.

Instinct was taking over. This female was _his_ and it was past time to claim her.

His hands palmed Randi's ass, kneading it as he rubbed her up and down his erection. She cried out, her arms flying around his shoulders, nails digging into the back of his neck. The faint pain only spurred his desire even higher.

He stepped over the threshold of his house, fully intending to kick the door shut and take her upstairs, or maybe just against the nearest wall as soon as the door was closed…

"Brass, wait." Her voice was strangled. "Brass, I—"

Her words cut off with a short scream. Brass whirled with a vicious snarl. His arms wrapped around her, completely encircling her small frame, tucking her head under his chin as he faced the male that had appeared out of the darkness.

"Easy there, bud," Flame put his hands up to shoulder height. "Brass, chill. I get that it's a bad time and all…" His nostrils flared and he shifted from one foot to the other. "But we got a situation."

"What?" Brass heard the fury in his own voice, and tried to temper it, but it was difficult fighting the beast inside him who didn't care about a damn thing but getting his woman inside so he could get inside _her._

"There's a fire, you can probably smell it if you try."

Cautiously, Brass took a deep breath. The acrid tinge of burning chemicals was faint, but it still burned his nose, and helped burn away the lust still leaping through his veins. "Where?"

He went to set Randi down, and saw her eyes flicker from him to Flame worriedly.

Flame glanced at her and sighed, lowering his arms at last. "Well, that's the thing. I actually came to get you both. The fire is at the doc's lab, …and Darkness says it looks like it was deliberate."


	7. Chapter 6a

_**Early morning light**_ was soft and gray through the windows that'd blown out. The smell was vile and full of smoke and charred plastic.

 _My beautiful lab._

Sadly, Randi walked through the mess. It was silly to be all weepy over scientific equipment when someone could've really been hurt, but Randi couldn't help it. She'd ordered every beaker, every thermal cycler, every notebook. She stroked the scorched and warped counter where Brass had let her take his blood and bowed her head.

"You shouldn't be in here alone." The low rumble of Brass's voice didn't surprise her, even though she'd thought she was alone. Randi wrapped her arms around her middle, not turning around.

"I'm fine." He'd come with her last night, watching the fire being put out. It hadn't been nearly as bad as it could've been. Darkness said. Whoever had set it was no professional. However, the chemicals in the lab, and the myriad cleaning agents had almost made up for that. Little except some of the bigger equipment would be salvageable. They were going to have to gut the building and start over. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Weeks to order most of what she needed. Months, in some cases.

She felt Brass's heat at her back. "No, you're not." He turned her to face him, his big hands gentle, but firm. "But it's just stuff, Doc. Stuff the NSO can replace. Both the equipment and the samples."

Tears stung her eyes. "I don't want you to have go through that again." He stroked her cheek with a rough fingertip.

"I'm tough, Doc. I'll deal with it." But she saw the flicker in his eyes he couldn't hide.

"But you shouldn't have to…" In the next breath, she was crying for real. Everything finally catching up to her; the move, all her issues with Lilah, dealing with her attraction to the compelling male in front of her, and now this. The implosion of a long-cherished dream.

Without a word, Brass scooped her into his arms,

She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in all that long black hair he'd forgotten to tie back again, her face buried in his shoulder as he walked out of the lab. He carried her easily, no hitch in his stride, walking until the lab was hidden by trees.

He didn't stop until he sat them both down in a chair outside the almost deserted cafeteria, keeping her head tucked under his chin.

It was still quite early, right around 6am. Methodically, he stroked her back and arms, then his strong fingers worked the nape of her neck, up into her hair. Easing her tension and sending shivers down her spine.

Her tears stopped and with a hiccup, Randi finally lifted her head.

"Why, Brass? Why would someone do this?"

"I'm more interested in _who."_

Startling her and sending tension through Brass's powerful frame, Darkness took a seat at the table opposite them. Randi saw his dark eyes note Brass's hold on her before narrowing. She straightened, but didn't move to leave Brass's lap. For once, she really didn't give a bloody damn about appearances. She just wanted answers.

"Any ideas then?"

"Hoping you could help with that."

"She's not up to this right now." Randi put a hand on Brass's forearm at his rough words.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little shaky. It'll pass."

Those black eyes flickered to Brass once, then back to her. To her surprise, his voice hardened. "It better. "

She frowned. Darkness was scary, no question about that. But he'd always been fair with her, even during …

"You remember when I helped Justice interview you?"

She swallowed as Brass started beneath her. Her fingers tightened on his arm, hoping he would stay silent. He didn't.

"Why the fuck were you in on Miranda's interview, Darkness?"

 _ **Darkness ignored him**_ , staring at Miranda.

"I remember," she said, her voice soft but clear.

"Did you leave anything out, Dr. Grant? Anything at all?"

She swallowed. "Not about me. No. I told you everything."

Miranda was shaking, and her fingers on his arm had gone icy cold. Abruptly, Brass got to his feet, making her latch onto him with a tiny scream, though there was no way in hell he would've dropped her. "This is over, Darkness. I said not now."

For a moment, he thought the Species would get to his feet. Brass really hoped that didn't happen. Taking Darkness down was not something he was sure he was capable of, but for Miranda, he would make one hell of a try.

Instead, the Species merely laced his fingers over his stomach and shrugged. "Now or later, doesn't matter. We're going to get to the bottom of this. Justice has an appointment scheduled for the doctor here with me and Tiger in two hours. Take her home, Brass, and let her think about that, then get back here. I need to talk to you, too."

He gave short nod, feeling deeply uneasy. He loped back to the house, not saying a word, though he could feel Miranda staring at him.

Finally, when he set her on her front steps, she grabbed his arm. "Do they really think I had something to do with that fire? That I would burn my own lab?"

Brass looked down into those worried but indignant gray eyes. "I doubt it," he forced himself to keep his tone even, "but if you're hiding something, Doc, you sure as hell better stop right now before something else blows up in your face."

Her fingers went slack on his arms and Brass pulled away.

He didn't look back, he'd do whatever he could to protect her, but sure as shit Miranda had lied to Darkness. She'd left something out.

Something big.


	8. Chapter 6b

_**When Brass got**_ back to the cafeteria, Darkness had been joined by both Tiger and Justice. The latter looked tired and a bit grey around the edges. Brass didn't sit, but stood next to the table, glaring down at Darkness who only sipped his soda and eyed Brass right back.

"Why are you mad at Miranda, Darkness?"

"You know why, because she lied. I vetted her for this job, and I was sure she was clean, but I missed something. And that makes me more mad."

"If you missed something," Justice spoke up wearily, "then we both did. I could've sworn she was trustworthy. Honestly, I'm hoping you're wrong, Darkness. I don't get it. Do you agree with him that she's lying, Brass?"

There was no point in trying to hide it.

"Yes." Brass slumped into a chair. "Or at the very least, she's hiding something. Why the hell did Darkness have anything to do with Miranda being hired, anyway? You don't subject everyone to his methods, so why her?" Darkness kicked the leg of Brass's chair with a boot. Brass leaned over and punched his thigh, both of them glaring at each other.

"Quit it. Both of you. You know _why_ , Brass. Her position—it's not exactly a desk job. We intended to tell her everything, including about the young that have been born here—"

"Thank goodness we haven't let her in on that yet." Tiger breathed.

Justice nodded, before continuing, "…and the anomaly of Leia." Brass thought of Ven and Amber's daughter and rubbed his face with his hand. "We wanted her help with understanding all that and more. But trusting a human with so much, we had to make sure."

"And we still missed something." Darkness sounded furious. Brass bristled. Whatever Miranda was holding back, he was absolutely sure it wasn't something she thought would hurt them.

"Why are you so certain the lab fire has anything to do with her, anyway? What the hell brought this on?"

"This." Darkness slapped a note on the table in front of Brass. "It was nailed to the tree outside the lab."

"Think you're so smart now, Dr. Bitch?"

He stared at the thick smudged lines that looked like they'd been written with a Sharpie after the note had been nailed in place, the letters all angled and crooked. "I don't get it. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's got to be somebody from her past, somebody she ticked off."

"How does a scientist tick somebody off bad enough to make them blow up a lab?"

Justice and Darkness exchanged a look while Tiger just watched Brass. "She's not just a scientist, Brass. She worked for the government. When she left, a lot of people weren't happy."

"Why?" Brass eyed the faces around the table, feeling like he was definitely the odd male out and not liking it one bit. "You all have been spending too much time around humans, just _tell_ me, damnit."

"They wanted her to head a program like Mercile's, only this one was government sanctioned."

"She refused." Justice said at the look on Brass's face.

"Of course she did," he murmured, but his heart was racing.

"She is one of the top minds in her field, Brass."

"Some would say _the_ top. Mercile approached her, too, Brass. More than once. "

"Okay." He took a steadying breath. "But she said no. And you hired her anyway, so she must have been clean. That's what you're telling me. But now you think someone pissed about that blew up her lab here?"

Darkness was shaking his head. "No. The lab fire was too sloppy. This is personal. Something in her personal life that she hid from us. But how, damnit?"

"And _why?"_ Brass murmured. Had she been scared? Running from something? It didn't seem that way, but she was stressed, he knew that. Especially about … "What about the kids? How closely did you look at Lilah and John?"

Justice blinked. "Well, not very …" He looked at Darkness, who was frowning.

"Not much more than school records and a couple of neighbor interviews for the male. For the female, since she is almost of age, I pulled a juvenile record off the books, just to see if she was a trouble maker, but there was nothing. Other than a few parking tickets, she was clean."

Brass shook his head, wondering, but Tiger's radio beeped, halting further conversation. "Hey, can you or Darkness get to the gates right now, damnit?" Flame's voice. "And you might want to keep Brass away from here for a bit."

Tiger rolled his eyes as Brass got to his feet. "Yeah. Thanks, Flame. Roger that."

All four males headed to the gates. Brass felt the eyes on him, but ignored them. He had to believe that whatever Miranda was hiding, it wasn't meant to hurt anyone.

Five minutes later, walking into the secure area off the main gate, Brass changed his mind about the _hurting anyone_ part. Right after he saw Miranda, standing between two uniformed and armored NSO officers, her arms wrapped around a human male.

A male she was kissing.


	9. Chapter 6c

_**"Brass, wait!"**_ Randi screamed it as soon as she pulled free of Sean's overly exuberant hello to see Brass rushing at them.

Too late. Sean's eyes widened just before he went flying backwards. _Oh dear god in heaven._

"Don't hurt him!" She wasn't sure who she was trying to get through to now as Sean had gained his feet with murder in his eyes. Instantly, he dropped to a crouch. Sean Ryan was at least half a foot shorter than Brass and probably 60 pounds lighter, but he was not one to back down from a fight. Nor was he without skills.

"Stop. Now." Darkness stepped between the two. Glaring at Sean, who shrugged and put up his hands, looking at Randi as if to say, _where the hell do you find these guys?_ , then he turned to Brass, who snarled before shooting Miranda a look that tore her in two before leaping the restraining wall and disappearing.

"No. Brass, _please…"_ she took a step to go after him, but Darkness held up a hand.

"Hold up there, Dr. Grant. Who is this human? And you," Darkness gave Flame an exasperated look, "why in the hell did you let him in here?"

"I'm afraid I refused to go quietly." Was Sean really going to try his Irish charm on _Darkness?_ Randi would've laughed if she wasn't so worried about that look on Brass's face. They had barely gotten started and already she was messing things up.

"He threatened to play Justin Bieber endlessly on his speakers if we didn't let him see Dr. Grant." Flame snapped. "He'd already played 'Baby' for an hour straight! My ears will never be the same."

Sean smiled. "Hey man, it was torture for me, too."

"And he said we had his kids in here."

"Which you do. Don't they, Randi?"

She sighed. "Yes. Justice, you should remember my ex-husband, you did interview him about bringing the kids here."

"Which I believe you agreed to, Mr. Ryan." Justice stepped forward, shaking Sean's hand warily. "Including signing a legal waiver."

"Yes, that was before someone blew up my wife's lab."

"Ex-wife, Sean. Oh god, they called you."

"Hmmm," Sean nodded. "Lilah did. She sounded worried, Randi. I drove up from San Diego. Been driving all night. Now any chance of getting a beer and someplace to lay down? I know you already checked everything down to my shoe size and underwear preference, North, long before you offered Randi her job. So I'd like to check on my kids now." For the first time, Sean's voice hardened, taking on that military snap Randi knew so well. "And I let your boys here strip search me, so…" With a yank, the other NSO officer whipped their helmet off. Randi almost smiled when she saw Sean's face go slack with shock at the ensuing cascade of blond hair that fell free.

"We're not all _boys_ , human." Sunshine shook her head and stalked off. Sean raised his eyebrows, then turned to wink at Randi.

"I might stay a day or two, love. If you don't mind."

"It's not me you're going to have to get permission from." Randi said softly, looking at Darkness.

 _ **Brass took a soda**_ from Bluebird, who was manning the "bar" tonight. She smiled at him, tossing her head a little in the flashing lights. He knew if he asked her, she'd agree to share sex with him, and Brass knew he was in desperate need of blowing off some steam. But the thought of being with any female other than Miranda made him want to rip something apart.

Even after what he'd seen. He spent most of the day out in the woods, over by Vengeance's old place. Trying to clear his head, but nothing helped. His female, his mate, whether she knew it or not yet. _Kissing someone else._

His jaw clenched so tightly it ached.

Then the thing he wanted to rip apart most walked into the commissary. The human who'd been kissing his doc. The man looked around the bar. He had light blond hair, cut close to his skull and light eyes that glinted as they took in the scene. He wasn't very imposing, physically. Not that most humans were, Brass thought, his lip curling.

There was something about the way the man moved that said he could handle himself, though. Something fluid, yet measured. Then there was the way he sized up the room in which he was the only human with an easy confidence. He was maybe 5'8" or 5'9". With a start as the man spotted Brass and immediately headed for him, Brass also realized for the first time the human was missing an arm from the elbow down.

"Didn't get introduced properly earlier," the man stopped directly in front of Brass. "But I'm Sean Ryan. I believe you know my wife."

Brass snarled as something inside him seemed to snap. _"Wife?"_ A pulse beat in his temple, hard and fast. The glass in his hand shattered. Bluebird tutted and got a towel, throwing it at him. Brass cleaned up the worst of the mess as the human watched without commenting. Brass ignored the sting in his hand as he sat back down. THe human joined him without being invited.

"Ah well, ex-wife, you know. She keeps reminding me of that. It's been ten years, but I'm afraid I'm a bit stubborn. Irish, you know." He smiled at Bluebird. "Do you got anything back there that actually has alcohol in it?"

"Soda only, sorry."

The man gave a long-suffering sigh. "Okay then, love. Make it a Coke." He turned back to Brass. "You fucking my wife then?"

Bluebird coughed.

Brass blinked, unused to such directness from a human. And the term still had him seething. "She's not your wife."

Sean sighed. "No, she's not. But doesn't mean I don't look after her." He took a sip of soda, those light eyes like laser sights on Brass's face. "When I heard what happened, I had to come check, you understand. Not just on the kids, but her. Make sure she was alright. So, you gonna answer me then? Or play dumb? I thought you Species were supposed to be straight shooters."

Brass stiffened, straightening in his chair. Damn, he really wanted to pummel this human, and by the looks of his nose, Brass wasn't the only one who'd had that thought over the years. "Not exactly."

"Not yet, in other words." Sean spoke dryly. The shirt sleeve of his missing arm was folded back, revealing a bit of a stump. The man noticed Brass's eyes on it and thumped the scarred flesh with the side of his thumb. "Afghanistan, took some parts of me, but not the best bits." He sent a wink at Bluebird, who laughed.

Then shrugged at Brass as if say, _what can you do?_

"Was that before or after you and Miranda—"

 _"Miranda_ , is it? Hmmm…" Sean eyed him before answering easily. "Before. But don't go thinking she left me because of this," he raised his maimed arm with a rueful sigh. "Nah, she left me because I was an asshole."

"Was?"

Sean smiled thinly. "A charming asshole, _…?"_

"It's Brass." Nodding, the man picked up his soda again, took a sip, grimaced as if affronted and set it back down again.

"Brass then. She's only been here a few days and she's already got one of you lassoed and hogtied, eh? That's my girl." Sean looked misty-eyed for a moment.

"You're still in love with her."

"Nah, man. A part of me will always love Randi, sure enough. But I lost her a long time ago." He gave Brass a sidelong look. "She didn't kiss me, you know. I kissed her. It's what I do."

"Not anymore you don't." But something inside him eased just a little.

Sean smiled and gave him a toast. "I thought not. And just so's you know, I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"If I thought any different, I'd have already thrown you back over that gate. Goodnight, Sean."

"Goodnight, Brass."

This ex of Miranda's was a likeable sort. Didn't mean Brass still didn't want to rip him apart. It also didn't mean he was going to tell him about the case of beer Bluebird kept behind the bar for the Task Force members. With a low growl that thought about being a laugh, Brass let the doors fall shut behind him.

 _ **She couldn't sleep.**_ Darkness and Justice had decided to postpone their interrogation until after Sean left. But Justice had told her quietly that if there was anything she wanted to tell him about, _anything at all_ , she could come to his office anytime. His voice had been stern, but kind, too.

She had wanted to cry, this was her biggest chance to do something in her field. Something good and worthy, not like the things others had wanted her to do. She needed this. But she needed to keep Lilah safe more. It couldn't be him, though. It couldn't be that awful kid, not here. Blowing up her lab? Not bloody likely.

Then there was the whole thing with Brass. _Goddamn Sean._

She sent an evil look at where her ex lay, snoring on the couch, wanting to go over and kick it a few times.

Randi had only known Brass a few days, but she'd never been so pulled to a man physically in her life. He was exasperating, yes. Especially his ridiculous possessiveness, even if she knew such instinct was likely written into his DNA. She remembered the utter confidence in his voice at that crazy lunch.

 _'…this way they all know you're mine.'_

Feeling much too hot in the suddenly stifling house, Randi opened the door and slipped out on the porch. The air was cool, but her face was still much too hot. She wasn't his, she didn't want to be _his._

The thought of being his sent a jolt straight from her fluttering heart right between her legs.

 _Dear god, she barely knew the man!_ Yes, he was funny and his eyes did those melty things to her insides, and the look on his face today, when he'd seen Sean given her that silly kiss. That look had made her heart sink right to her toes. She'd wanted to so badly to chase after him, to explain, but… but…

Was that him?

Sitting in the darkened bedroom window sill on the bottom floor of his house? Randi took a step forward, squinting at the night time shadows, then anouther. The feathery salt cedars swaying back and forth made it hard for her eyes to focus. The back of her neck tingled, the slight moan of the wind in her ears like voice whispering in the shadows as she tiptoed across the warm asphalt in her bare feet. Something had been in the window, she was sure of it. But when she got to Brass's yard, the window was closed and no one was there. All the lights were off and he was likely asleep. She turned to leave, her shoulders slumping.

Or maybe he was with one of those females he'd refused to speak about. Her stomach gave a lurch and she started to walk faster.

 _Thumph._

Randi gave a little coughing scream as she ran headfirst into something solid. Something solid and warm and a familar smell. Citrus and spice. Tilting her head back, she saw him there, a dark shape outlined by the stars. The faint glow of amber eyes, staring right at her.

He didn't look happy to see her.


	10. Chapter 10

**"What are you** doing, Miranda?" She hugged herself at the sound of that deep rumble.

"N-nothing. Just—I'm sorry about today, okay? With Sean, I don't—that is to say, I didn't—"

"I know. He explained." That golden gaze flashed in the darkness. She could feel the heat of his skin, so tantalizingly close. The broad expanse of his chest laid out in front of her. The urge to reach out and touch was overwhelming. Randi's fingers tightened on her arms.

"Did he now?" She took a breath, trying to ignore the fluttering in low down in her stomach. "You two have a chat, is it?"

"I don't want to talk about your ex, Doc."

"Then what do you want to talk about, Brass?"

"I don't want to talk at all. I've got better things to do with my mouth."

She raised her eyes to his, her knees going weak, "Brass—"

Whatever she had been going to say ended in a squeal as Brass took her by the arms, lifting her off her feet, his lips covering hers. Firm and hot, stealing her breath.

He tasted sweet, like cherry pop with a hint of spice. The warmth of his chest teased her nipples to tight points. He was so big, blocking out the night, seeming to be everywhere at once, except where she suddenly wanted him most. Inside her.

Whimpering against his mouth, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Brass growled in approval, pressing hard against her as their tongues tangled together

She could feel the wetness sliding from inside her as his thick erection rubbed against her core through their clothes. Randi couldn't think, she was drowning in sensation, the need for him closing over her head, taking her under. Her clit throbbed in time with her nipples, the pounding in her heart.

Brass's big hand slipped to her ass, lifting her up, fitting her even more intimately against him.

When she cried out, he nipped her lower lip. "Shhh, Doc. We don't want company."

His tongue ran over the sting as Brass turned toward his house. In several long strides they were at the door, long shadows falling over them as he pushed it open.

It was dark inside.

She only got the faintest impression of a lot of open space, before he spun around and pressed her back against the door.

"You're hot for me, aren't you, Miranda?" he breathed in her ear.

There was the slide of him between her legs again. Her head fell back, her eyelashes fluttering.

She couldn't form words, but he did. They were a rough rumble against her skin as he tore the robe from her with one hand. "I can smell you. So sweet." She watched it fall from his fingers, fingers he then hooked in the panties that were all she wore besides a soft loose t-shirt.

With one yank, the panties were gone. Air rushed between her legs, cool against the heat and wetness there. Randi bit her lip, watching Brass's nostrils flare. In the next second, he was on his knees, almost taller than she was standing, his hands lifting her higher.

"Legs around my shoulders," he growled. "Now."

Randi tried to obey, but she was shaking so badly Brass had to help.

Then her thighs were draped over those slick sculpted muscles that rolled and bunched as he moved, her back against the door.

"Shirt off." His eyes never left her as Randi complied. With a whisper of fabric, she was naked. It had been at least 4 years since she'd been totally bare in front of a man. And never a man like this. Yet, she didn't feel nervous under his gaze, the way Brass looked at her left no doubt in her mind how desirable he found her. The heat there threatened to set fire to the air.

His eyes darkened to a dark burnished gold that exactly matched his name. Randi had never wanted a man more in her life.

 **Brass stared** at her. It was almost as if he'd never seen a woman before.

In a way he hadn't, not like this. She was a feast for the eyes. Her breasts were full and up thrust with large pink nipples that tautened under his gaze, making his mouth water. Miranda was tiny, but rich in curves, with full hips and an ass that filled his big hands to overflowing. Brass squeezed hard and was rewarded with a moan.

She was so soft …and wet. His gaze dropped to her pussy. It was beautiful, lightly feathered with dark hair. Dark pink glistened under swollen lips, the smell of her making him ravenous. Brass growled so loudly Randi whimpered.

He looked up, his jaw tight.

"Are you scared?" She shook her head soundlessly, dark hair mussed around that pale face, but he could feel her trembling. "Maybe you should be, Miranda. Because I'm claiming you tonight. In every way."

He bent his head, running his tongue up that maddening slit, coaxing out her clit, until it hardened and pulsed. Her fingers had sunk into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it in her hands as she rocked against him. Her soft cries and the slight sting only served to add to his frenzy as he devoured her. He couldn't wait to make her come and he knew she was already close. So close.

Brass snarled, thrusting his tongue as far as he could into that tight wet sheath. Between his legs his cock ached to the point of pain, huge and heavy with need.

He needed her to come almost more than he needed to breath. He pressed her tighter against his face, alternating between fucking her with his tongue and sucking her clit. In seconds she was breaking apart in his hands, her juices flooding warm against his lips.

Brass got to his feet instantly, ignoring her gasping squeals as her hands flew around his neck. He wasn't sure how they got to his bed. He was so focused on getting there he noticed nothing else. Brass only knew he had to take Miranda for the first time in his bed, nothing else would do.

When he dropped her into it, she bounced, then stared up at him, her big gray eyes going wider and wider as he stripped silently. When his pants went flying and he stood at the foot of the bed, cock in hand, she appeared to be stop breathing. "Dear God in Heaven, Brass," she whispered. "I—"

He saw the fear in her eyes and pounced before it could build further, covering her small trembling body with his hot, hard one. He took her mouth, stealing away her protests, her fears…soothing her flesh with his hands. Soon she was sighing into his mouth, her nipples pebbled against his palms as she moved against him.

"You want me, Miranda."

"God knows I do," she moaned as he slid his thigh between her silken legs, rubbing the heat at her core until she was fisting the covers, arching up to rub against him. The slickness of her sex against his skin had him gritting his teeth.

"Then trust me. I won't hurt you, baby. I promise." _No matter what it costs me,_ he thought with a growl as his balls tightened to the point of pain.

She took a deep breath, looking into his face. She was pale as the starlight, luminescent in the dark. He intended to take her to the stars tonight.

She nodded once. "I do trust you, Brass. I do."

He smiled and cupped her breasts in his palms, kneading them gently. "Then lay back and close your eyes, Doc. Don't open them until I tell you to."

She did as he ordered, her heart fluttering madly. Seeing him naked again had been a shock. He had seemed big before, but he hadn't been fully hard then. And now, knowing what was eminent between them…

Something brushed her nipple, rough and delicious, scattering her thoughts. Then wet heat engulfed the tight peak. His mouth, sucking hard, making her mindless. Every draw of his lips there seemed to tug at her clit, making her inner muscles clench. Oh, she needed to be filled. She didn't care if it hurt anymore, she just wanted him inside her.

"Brass—"

"Shhhh, I know." His fingers were between her legs, stroking her folds, opening her. Then his finger, pressing at her entrance, sliding inside slow and thick.

Behind her lids her eyes rolled. Her hands ran up his arms, feeling the muscles bunched hard there, the tension. He was holding back so much, the power under her palms was leashed, but barely. She shivered. "Easy, baby." Another finger joined the first, stretching her wide as he twisted his hand.

Lights burst behind Randi's eyelids as pleasure lit up every nerve she had. Her wetness coated his hand, she could feel it dripping down her thighs. Suddenly his fingers were gone and she cried out in protest, her hips arching up, needing that sweet hard pressure. Then it was back. Times ten. Slick and smooth, his tip pressed against her. Randi's head fell back, Brass's lips warm on her throat as he pushed inside her.

Oh god, it felt so good.

 _So fucking good._

But it was too much. _Too much_. Her head thrashed on the pillow, his teeth sank into her skin, right where her neck met her shoulder. Just enough pressure to hold her still as his hips thrust slowly, so slowly. Her eyes flew open as he sank into her body. She gasped for air, feeling his soft growl against her skin, the tightening of his teeth.

Always on the verge of pain, but never quite tipping over that edge, Brass forced his way deeper as Randi gasped for air. She'd never felt anything like him inside her, _never._

And she never wanted it to stop.

 **Sweat slicked** his body before his cock was buried fully in Randi. The feel of her was maddening; slippery and so damn tight he could feel every flutter of her sweet pussy as she lay beneath him.

If she had moved he would have been lost and Brass knew it. But she seemed to sense the need for stillness, submitting instinctively to the warning of his teeth on her flesh. Her pulse raced against his lips.

Even her hands had gone quiet on his shoulders. There was only the feel of their joined bodies, the tension stretched to the breaking point...

She whimpered and the small sound broke his hold on himself. With a snarl, Brass pulled out of her and thrust again, in one swift movement, deep and hard into that soft body.

Randi screamed, her nails on his back drawing blood. Brass shuddered, trying to stop, even as his hips rocked of their own accord, seeking that tight pleasure that fisted his cock so sweetly. He lifted his mouth from her skin, sucking in a ragged breath, trying to control his raging body, but—

"Don't stop," she breathed, "please God, don't you fucking stop, Brass."

With a snarl that rattled the windowpanes, he did just as his mate ordered, riding her hard. Lifting her hips into each of his thrusts, the headboard flying into the wall with a resounding crack before it started to splinter apart.

Brass couldn't tear his eyes from her, her lush body shaking with pleasure, her gaze locked on his. He bent his head as he felt the end near.

"You're mine forever now, Doc." He whispered it in her ear, just before his teeth sank into her skin. The faint taste of her blood burst over his tongue as Randi bucked under him, coming hard. Her muscles closed on his cock in a pulsing wave that seemed to go on and on. Brass yanked them both upright as his release struck, releasing his seed inside her without a thought or a sound, hot jets that seeped out of her body as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, shaking with sudden breathless laughter.

"Oh my god, that wasn't sex, Brass. That was…. _perfect."_

He smiled as he pulled her down on top of him, licking the shallow wound he'd given her as she curled up in his arms. Brass had to agree. He'd expected sharing sex with his mate to be amazing, but it had been more than that.

It had been everything.

Whatever Randi was hiding, whatever was going on with her kids, he'd convince her to go to Justice and sort it out.

But either way, there was no way in hell he was giving her up. If they threw her out of Homeland, he was going with her.

 _ **Sorry its been so long. Been busy with other projects. Thanks for reading and being patient! More SOON!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The sun coming in the window was warm on her eyelids. Why was she having such a lie in? Was it a holiday? Sleep-befuddled, Randi stretched lazily, inhaling with a smile. Mmmm, what was that smell? All spicy and sweet, it teased her nose. God, she was so deliciously sore, but so very, very…

A big warm hand closed over her breast.

She yelped and her eyes flew open.

Brass's amused amber eyes crinkled at the corners. "Morning, Miranda." His thumb slowly circled her nipple, causing it to rise immediately. His eyes left her to contemplate the hard tip. His tongue flashed out, touching his lips.

Randi gasped. She was in Brass's bed. His very broken bed, she suddenly remembered. It rested on the floor, somewhat canted. The headboard a lost cause of splintered wood in a pile against the wall.

Brass reclined on one hip, stretched out next to her. Long black hair fell over those bronzed shoulders, teasing the contours of his bare chest. He was naked. Very naked. How naked was evidenced by the hot thick length of his cock pressed blatantly along her thigh.

Her breathing speed up and her toes started to curl. He'd been inside her last night. _And how._

Oh my god, the sex had been amazing. More than amazing. He'd refused to take her more than once—saying her body needed to get used to him—but the _other_ things they'd done. Her skin flushed.

Above her, those gorgeous lips curved as color flooded her pale skin. Her eyes narrowed. Then she thought of something.

"The kids! Oh Brass. I have to go. I have to—"

"Shhh. Sean has it." Those chiseled features set in an expression she couldn't read, but that made her very nervous. "I called him earlier to give him a head's up."

"You…did."

"Yup. We have all the time in the world, Doc. And I plan to make use of it." Brass trailed his eyes down her body and Randi swore she could feel the heat of his gaze like soft flames against her skin. Then his voice hardened. "We need to talk. You're going to tell me everything you didn't tell Darkness and Justice, Miranda."

 _Oh shit._ Not that. She tried to push him back, to sit up, but she might as well have tried to shift a Mack truck.

"Brass, I—" His hand slipped between her thighs, cupping the pulsing heat there. Deliberately, he lowered his head, letting out a long breath over her peaked nipple. Against his hand, her pussy tightened. Liquid heat filled her.

She slumped back into the sheets. "Don't."

His mouth firmed, a scant inch from her breast. _He wouldn't._

"Why?" His tongue lapped once over the tight point of her nipple, rough, wet and warm, making her ass come off the bed as sensation streaked through her.

 _Apparently, he would._ Randi could feel the moisture suddenly seeping between her thighs and she knew Brass could too. His fingers slipped between her folds, one blunt tip slipping against her entrance, teasing. Her clit throbbed and her muscles clenched, aching to be filled.

She whined, unable to take her eyes off his. "Not like this, Brass. _Please."_

"Again, why?" His voice had lowered to the raspy growl that made her tummy flutter. _"This_ is honest. This is real." His finger slid inside her, stretching the swollen, slick flesh. She let out a soft scream, her head twisting back and forth on the pillow.

"I'm been honest with _you_ , Brass. I have!"

The air left her lungs as he pulled his hand and his body from her. The resulting chill left her shivering. She sat up trembling, to see Brass at the edge of the mattress, his back to her. From the set of those massive shoulders, she could tell he was struggling. With rage, disappointment. Desire.

Tears prickled her eyes. Reaching out a hand, she brushed his hair. He flinched away, throwing her a hard look.

"You lie to one of us, you might as well lie to us all."

Randi withdrew her hand, pulling the mussed sheets up around her body. Feeling exposed. He watched her, his eyes dark. Accusing.

She couldn't do this. Not with him.

It was time to come clean.

"It's not what you think. It's nothing to do with me, really. But I couldn't take the chance of letting Justice know, Brass. He might've decided against hiring me."

He frowned, twisting his torso around to study her more closely. Her gaze dropped.

"And I never thought, never imagined it could follow here. I thought coming here would solve it, actually. But…" Tears filled her eyes as she plucked at the sheets. "I was wrong."

 _ **I know, I know! It's been forever. But I have been crazy busy. Will be posting a lot more over the next few days. Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Lilah started seeing this boy, a few months ago. A freshman at Berkley, where I work. They met on the grounds one day when she was waiting for me, or so he says. He made my skin crawl the way he looked at her; like she was a piece of meat…." She shuddered and without consciously choosing to, Brass's arm wrapped around her, hauling her against his chest. "I was worried."

"Didn't you tell Sean?"

She shrugged and turned away. "I tried, but he thought I was over-reacting. Sean feels like I'm too harsh with Lilah. She's always been daddy's little girl, he can't see sense when it comes to her. And truth is, her and I, we do clash over some silly things. But this wasn't silly, Brass. There was something very wrong with that boy, but Lilah couldn't see it. He dazzled her. Ryan Padilla."

He frowned. The last name, why did it sound so familiar? Miranda sighed as she looked into his face, her nervous fingers smoothing his hair against his chest. He could feel them trembling. "His father is a lobbyist for Human Pride Alive. We both spoke before the California State Assembly last year, you may recall?"

Brass did recall. The Assembly meetings had been on every night in the men's dorms. The whole thing had been in reference to a bill introduced trying to denounce Species rights, claiming they were sub-human and as such, lacked the higher reasoning skills required to make legal decisions. Miranda had testified that biological speaking, that was ludicrous, and that Species mental functions, while far more influenced by instinct that humans, were perfectly sound.

She'd been dwarfed by a huge table full of men and wearing a severe black suit. But he did remember her calm gray eyes, and the cool logic in her short speech. She'd been followed by psychiatrists and sociologists, but it'd been Miranda who'd swung that decision in their favor, he recalled both Tiger and Justice saying. He was sure that'd been a major factor in Justice's decision to hire her.

Brass could remember Hector Padilla, too. A dark-haired man with a lot of white teeth he flashed constantly as he spewed racial venom a smooth, reasonable tone that even now it made the hair on the back of Brass's arms stand up in rage. Homeland had bene granted by the federal government, but Padilla and the people he represented wanted all state functions to the group cut off, trying to force them out of California and taking away any legal recourse by declaring them incompetent.

"…Ryan even took her to some anti-Species rallies, without me knowing. That is part of the reason we fought. I found out and grounded her. I'd already started getting these phone calls at the University. Nasty things." She swallowed hard, and Brass watched as bright spots of color flared in her pale cheeks. "After that, they got worse."

"Why do you think it was him?"

"He was taking my introductory Biology class, you see. Had been before he 'met' Lilah. I usually teach the advanced degree courses only, but they lost a professor and begged me to fill in." She shrugged. "I'd done it before, and usually I enjoy it. He made it a lot less fun, I tell you. I am used to students challenging me, but that young man…" She shook her head. "He's vile, but smooth, just like his father. He'd make a big show of getting out his phone every day when the hour was over, looking right at me and smiling. And every day I had a class with him, I'd find a new message on my University voicemail."

"Did you report it?"

"I did. But I couldn't point a finger at him, not without proof. It was after I reported the calls the first time that he ran into Lilah." Her lips tightened. "Next thing I knew they were dating. Then his father called me to talk about Ryan inviting Lilah to their place for the summer." She closed her eyes, and leaned her head into his shoulder. "I absolutely refused, but he only laughed and said, 'Well, you know, boys will be boys, and Ryan really wants this. It'd be a shame if they snuck off together, now wouldn't it? Kids on their own can get into _such_ trouble.'"

Brass made a low noise in his throat at the distress in her voice. "I was already in negotiations with Justice at that point, but I'd intended to put him off a year, until after Lilah graduated, but… I didn't know what else to do after that. Lilah's always been head strong and everything I tried to do to slow them down, just pushed her right into his arms. Coming here suddenly seemed like a lifeline to get her away from all that."

He stroked her short silky hair. "Why not tell Justice?"

"You know why, Brass. Any association with a known hate group is automatic grounds for application dismissal. Lilah had been to two rallies for HPA by then—"

"What did she think of them?"

"Those things are meant to draw people in, Brass. They are more like a rock concert/pep rally. But," she bit her lip, "I think it bothered her, especially after the second one, but then we got into a fight and…"

Tears were sparkling in those gray eyes now. Brass caught one with his thumb when it started to roll down her cheek.

The idea that some college kid could be responsible for the fire at her lab sounded far-fetched, but considering who his father was… And Miranda had knowingly hidden her daughter's association with the group. Concealed information that had possibly cost his people not only millions of dollars, but had also risked lives…

"We need to go to Justice with this."

"They'll take me into holding, and the kids." The crisp British accent sounded faded around the edges

His gut clenched. That was likely true enough, at least until they figured out what was going on. "They'll do that anyway, Miranda. Darkness is pissed."

He saw the fear take over her eyes and yanked her up to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "But I promise I won't leave you and the kids, you got me? I'm not letting you face this alone. I'll figure it out."

Brass _would_ figure it out, because no way in hell was he letting them take his mate from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**"I want them** all on full lock-down and isolation." Darkness stood next to Justice's desk, his demeanor calm, but Randi could feel the menace seeping from him. Chilling the air inside the exquisitely decorated, but overly male room. Brass squeezed her hand and let out a low growl.

Justice looked from one male to the other, then pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Separate cells. We can interrogate them individually," Darkness went on, his tone grim.

Despite Brass's grip on her fingers, Randi shot to her feet. "No, please. They're just kids, this was my decision."

Darkness frowned, doing a slow blink. "The female is practically grown, and the boy—"

Justice sighed. "She's right, Darkness. We don't terrify young. No matter the circumstances. Nevertheless, Lilah, at least, must be interviewed." He held up a hand as Randi opened her mouth. "Not by Darkness alone. Brass can be there, in the room with them. And you may watch from the viewing chamber, but—" Justice gave her a stern look that brooked no argument, "you will not interfere. It is that clear, Dr. Grant?"

"Yes, it is," Randi said in a small voice. She bit her lip, sinking down next to Brass once more. His thumb ran over the back of her hand, rough, but soothing. She leaned into his warm bulk, resisting the urge to shudder.

"As for quarters while we sort this out—"

"I think Miranda and the children should remain where they are." Brass spoke up. Darkness snorted, but Brass continued as if the enigmatic Species was invisible. "If Randi is right and this was an attack carried out by Padilla, with or without the HPA's help, then we don't want to let them know that we are putting the pieces together, right?"

Randi saw a line form between Darkness's eyebrows, but the male didn't interrupt. "Let them stay in the house, we can increase the security there, add a guard or two," Brass went on. "That won't be suspicious after that note you found—"

"What note?" Randi said. The sudden silence in the room hurt her ears. "Brass?"

Without a word, Justice opened a drawer in his desk, then slapped the piece of punctured paper on top. Randi let go of Brass's hand to walk over and look down at it. Her throat worked as she ran a finger over the loathsome thing. "There is no need to interrogate Lilah, this is him. It's Ryan. 'Dr. Bitch' is what he called me in all those messages at the university. "

When Randi turned to fall back into her chair, she ran into Brass, who had stood. He wrapped his arms around her. The tight, hard squeeze nearly brought tears to her eyes. As did the brush of his lips over her forehead. Both gestures letting her know without words that she was not alone in this. Not anymore.

Then he set her aside, giving her a firm push to the door. When she looked at him, Brass just shook his head. Making the choice to trust him, Randi left, looking back at the three huge males once, her gray eyes worried.

 **"You know we** still have to interview the girl." Darkness bit out as soon as the door shut behind Randi.

"I know." Brass said, ignoring Darkness to look down at Justice, whose hands were steepled on his desk.

"Let me do it. I can get it out of her." When Darkness opened his mouth, Brass stepped forward, so that they were practically nose to nose. "If _you_ ask her outright, in a cell; she'll either shut down, or get so terrified you won't be able to trust anything she says. I can stay with them, day and night until we sort this thing through." Brass hesitated then said, "I know I can get John to talk to me, too. He might know more than Randi thinks, he's an observant kid."

"I don't like it." Darkness looked to Justice, but Justice only shrugged.

"We both know Padilla or HPA must have people here at Homeland, Darkness. Having Miranda and Lilah's help finding out who they are would make this go a whole lot faster."

His jaw going tight, Darkness turned back to Brass. "What if the girl refuses? What if she's _helping_ them, Brass?"

The golden-eyed male shook his head, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. This was the very thing that had been eating at him since Randi had told him about her daughter's association with that awful group. His mate's young involved with people trying to subjugate his race? "I don't know. I hope she isn't, but… Goddamn, Darkness, what choice do I have?" Brass's raw frustration rang through every word.

With a growl, Darkness gave a short nod. "Fine. It is a sound plan. For now. But don't let her out of your sight. _Any_ of them. And …don't trust Dr. Grant, Brass."

Brass rolled his shoulders with a snarl, turning away. A grip like steel encircled one of his arms, yanking him back. He bared his teeth, lifting a massive hand curled into a fist, but Darkness didn't flinch. His dark eyes were flashing.

"I mean it. _Don't_ be stupid," the big male hissed. "She's a mother, protecting her young. No matter what she might feel for you, do you honestly think she'd choose you over them, Brass? Would you even want her to? I don't want to see you hurt, so just watch your fucking back, got it?"

Brass swallowed, lowering his arm. Then he forced a hard smile. "I think mating has turned you into a big pussycat."

"Fuck you, Brass." It might have only been a trick of the light, but for an instant, Brass thought he saw a smile tug at the feline's lips, then it was gone. With a nod, to Justice, he left.

 **Darkness turned to** NSO leader, his face grim. "If we have to take Lilah into custody or worse, our good doctor is going to end up hating all of us. Especially Brass."

Justice sighed. "I know, Darkness. I know."


	14. Chapter 14

~NOT A NEW INSTALLMENT~

Sorry guys, I just wanted to say I apologize for not updating Brass in awhile. I have been very busy getting my new series in order and have had no time to breathe in-between that and family life and the day job. But the new book goes to the editor tomorrow, so I WILL be updating SOON! E!

And as always, _**thank you**_ all for reading and following and reviewing, it makes my little heart happy! Hopefully we will have new stories from Laurann soon.

~H~


	15. Chapter 15

_**Brass**_ opened the door to Miranda's house without knocking. She was expecting him. It was time. He was having a sit down with Lilah and Randi. No Darkness would be present, as promised. He was also allowing Sean to be there, since the man had insisted on staying until everyone explained to him just what the hell was going on. Despite not wanting a human under foot, even Darkness had agreed they had an obligation to let him know what his family was facing.

"Where's John?" Miranda came around the corner before he could enter the kitchen Brass swallowed at the sight of her. In a pale blue sleeveless top and linen pants, her jagged dark hair glimmered in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Even with her body taut as a bowstring, her eyes shadowed with worry, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I took him to the men's dorm."

"I thought we were on house arrest?" She folded her arms. Putting distance between them. He could feel the wall going up and he refused to let it. Brass grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. He felt her shudder, then slump against him.

"No one thinks of John as a criminal, Miranda. Darkness signed off on it. He'll be safe there, and no one is worried about a 12-year-old boy taking on a couple dozen Species males."

She pulled back even to tilt her head up to his. "But _I_ feel like a criminal, Brass. I brought this shite to your doorstep. You must hate me, at least a little. I've put you in such a rotten position."

He drew a thumb over that trembling lower lip. "I could never hate you, Doc. But we can definitely talk positions later, if you like." He slide his hands down her back, cupping her lush little ass and squeezing.

Miranda hiccupped a laugh. "Sex on your brain, even now?"

"Hey, it's hardwired into my DNA. You're the geneticist, you should know this."

She shook her head with a tiny smile, lifting one hand and trailing it over his face. Tracing his jawline, his lips and cheekbones with a feather-light touch that made his lower stomach tighten. The she went to her toes to push his hair back from his forehead. He sucked in a breath when she brushed her lips against his.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "Let's do this."

The kitchen smelled faintly of Pine-Sol and oranges. Sean was peeling one with a knife. His head came up when Randi and Brass entered the room. He smiled faintly when his gaze dropped to their joined hands. Reluctantly, Brass released Randi to take the seat opposite Lilah. Looking bored, but popping her gum nervously as her mother sat down, Lilah looked from one face to the other. "What's going on? Is this about me getting to go to Daddy's?" She straightened, glaring at her mother. "You better not try to stop me!"

"No. It's about your mother's lab." Brass kept his voice even, but it was hard. Were all teenagers this self-absorbed? "You know the explosion that would've killed her had she been inside?"

Randi shot him a look, but Brass ignored her. Watching Lilah's face go pale. She swallowed, but lifted her chin. "Yeah? Did you find out who did it or what?"

"We think it was your boyfriend." Brass stared at her, wanting to catch every nuance of her expression. Lilah had her mother's fine features, but her father's bright Irish-American coloring. Blue eyes narrowed, then dilated. Fear? Or anger? She flipped her golden hair, hiking up one shoulder defensively. Bright spots of color appeared in both cheeks. Shit.

"He wouldn't blow up Mom's lab, jeez." Lilah rolled her eyes, but Brass noted her fingers tightening on the table edge. Whatever her mouth said, Lilah knew something. Or was worried she did. "This is just Mom, being nuts again, trying to ruin my life." Out of the corner of his eye, Brass saw Sean stiffen, looking at his daughter with something akin to shock.

"Why do you think this has to do with Ryan? I know his dad is a wanker," Sean ignored Lilah's gasp, "but what's that to do with the boy?"

"Tell them, Miranda."

Those dark gray eyes found his and he knew his doc wanted to spare her daughter this, the humiliation of knowing she'd been pursued just as a way to get to her mother. But it was time Lilah heard the truth, no matter how painful.

In a soft voice, Miranda outlined the messages she'd received at the school. That foul name, Doctor Bitch, and the note that had been found on the tree outside the lab. Hector's phonecall, with its veiled threat. Halfway through, Randi reached for her daughter's hand but Lilah pulled away. The young woman's lips were pressed tightly together and though her eyes shown with misery, her expression was taut.

"It wasn't him! You have no proof it was him," she said when her mother finished. "Dad, make her stop lying about Ryan!"

From the other side of the table, Sean's own lips tightened. "Your mother is not a liar, baby. She wouldn't tell you this if she wasn't absolutely sure. Though I really wish she would've told me sooner." He shook his head. "Though I can guess why she didn't. I've always been a little too ready to jump to your defense."

"I can't believe you're taking her side."

"I can't believe you're not taking your mother's, Lilah Jean."

The teenager drew back at the hard tone of her father's voice, her mouth open.

"This is about family. You know how I feel about family. Ryan terrorized her, his father threatened her… I know it hurts, baby girl. But for once, I think it's time you thought about your mother's feelings instead of your own."

With a stricken look, Lilah darted from the table, blond hair flying. Randi immediately got to her feet, but both Sean and Brass reached out at the same time, each latching onto a hand, keeping her in place. With a rueful smile, Sean withdrew his, then looked gently at his ex-wife. "Let her be. Guilt and betrayal aren't easy to swallow separately, let alone all at once. She needs time to see it, then she'll come round."

"I don't know if she will." Randi looked up as they all heard a door slamupstairs, lower lip trembling. Brass stroked the inside of her delicate wrist. "I think she loved him."

"And I think she loves her mother more." Sean said softly. "It's just going to take her some time to remember that."

Brass wasn't so sure, Lilah's selfishness wasn't something he had much sympathy for.

"She just forgot that somewhere along the way." Sean continued, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna give a call to a buddy of mine in the FBI." He nodded at Brass. "He works in the Counterterrorism division. If you're right about your suspicions, something tells me Hector Padilla and the HPA might have a file with them. Let me see what I can dig up for you all."

Brass returned the ex-army man's nod, watching as he left the room, before turning back to Randi. She was still staring at the empty chair her daughter had vacated. "She'll never forgive me for this."

"You're worried about her forgiveness?" He forced the words out between clenched teeth. "She should be begging you for yours."

"Don't say that." Miranda pulled her hand swiftly out from under his. Brass reached for her again, but she stopped him with a raised palm. "Don't you understand what she's going through? Having a man seduce you under false pretenses is bad enough for a grown woman, but when's it's your first real boyfriend?" She shook her head. "She's angry and she doesn't want to believe me, she can't…because it's easier to think I'm overreacting, than to face the truth."

Brass could feel his heart pounding. He hated seeing his mate shouldering the blame for this. He wanted her to stop. Now. Why the hell would she punish herself for Lilah's stupidity? The girl was being _ridiculous._ "But she has to face it, Miranda. You need to stop protecting her."

She smiled at him sadly. "If you expect me to do that, Brass, you don't understand being a parent at all." Taking a deep shaky breath, she pushed away from the table and got to her feet. Those gray eyes were soft on his face, tracing his features like her fingers had done just a short while ago. But this time her face was filled with regret. "You want to be with me, you talk about being mates, but any man who wants to be in my life has to accept my kids, Brass. Accept them completely, like I do. If you can't do that, it's best that we end whatever this is, right now."

The sound of her footsteps was light as she turned and left Brass alone, but each footfall slammed into his gut. Letting Miranda in had been easy. As natural as breathing. She was his, every fiber of his being knew it.

But this, accepting Lilah's actions, when they endangered his mate? He didn't know if he could do that. And if he couldn't…

Miranda was right. They were done.


End file.
